


Chef!Eddie Tricks Richie

by Reddieaddict



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddieaddict/pseuds/Reddieaddict
Summary: Richie can no longer afford lunch at school and is too proud to accept handout. Eddie, who has a passion for culinary arts, trick Richie into accepting lunches he packs for him.





	Chef!Eddie Tricks Richie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick little retelling of a fever dream I once had. Short sweet and ready to eat!

Up until high school, the only meals that were guaranteed for Richie were the breakfasts he got whenever he spent the night at Eddie’s, and free school lunches he received in middle school. Unfortunately now that the losers are starting 9th grade, lunches have to be paid for and, of course, can’t afford it. 

Richie’s dad occasionally gave him money, but it wasn’t enough to pay for his lunch everyday. So, he would buy lunch whenever he could, but would play it off like he wasn’t hungry on the days he couldn’t.

The loser’s weren’t stupid and knew exactly what was up, but Richie was full of pride and hated to be treated like a charity case. If anyone tried to offer to split their lunch or pack him a second one, he would refuse it. 

Eddie hated seeing his boyfriend having to go through the school day starving, so he decided to come up with a plan.

Eddie’s mom had been teaching him how to cook and he had really taken to it. He loved trying new recipes and experimenting with his own. Richie knew this, because they were in love and told each other everything.

Eddie decides to try a new recipe every night and make a larger amount of food every time, so there are plenty of leftovers to pack two lunches the next day. He would then present one to Richie, but instead of offering it to him, he would say “Richie, I tried this new recipe, but I’m not sure how it turned out. Can you try it and tell me what you think? I worked really hard on it and it was super difficult. Pleaaaase baaaabe!”

It was fucking spaghetti, so Richie immediately figured out what was up, but he was touched by his boyfriend’s actions, so he accepted it. 

This became an everyday thing and eventually Eddie didn’t have to ask him anymore, because it became a routine. None of the other losers paid any attention to it anymore, so Richie didn’t feel bad accepting the meal. Everyone just played along. 

With all the practice, Eddie became a really good cook, much to Richie delight.

Sometimes Richie would even come over and try to help Eddie cook, but would always end up just getting in the way. It was okay though, because Eddie just loved spending time with his boyfriend and he gets to make sure Richie had dinner that night. 

Richie eventually got a job Junior year and could start to afford lunch, but they still continued doing the same thing. It was their own special little thing and it brought them closer together. 

Then they graduated, went to college together, got married, had kids, Pennywise never came back, Stan only took showers, they grew old together, and stephen kings fucked off and went to hell.


End file.
